


Santa Nico's First Flight

by babybahamut



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybahamut/pseuds/babybahamut
Summary: It's Nico and Maki's first Christmas together, and Nico has an important job to do.
Established NicoMaki fluff, this was written to (sort of) imitate the style of the School Idol Diaries... but without the cute chibis :( Merry Christmas!





	

The room is pitch black as I swing my legs out from under the covers. I don't dare look at the time- needless to say, only monsters and naughty children are normally awake at a time like this. Please don't ask which of those I am~  
  
Gah, it's so cold... Maki won't let us have the heating on overnight because “it's a total waste”, and as a result I nearly give up before I've even started and retreat back to the warmth of the covers. But tonight... I have a job to do. It's the most important job in the world, and Nico-nii is the only one who can do it!  
  
Back when we first announced our intentions to live together, I was most worried about what her parents might say. Well, our relationship isn't exactly conventional... her family is rich while mine is- eh, I mean, we think there are more important things than money, anyway~. Her family is socially connected with all sorts of bigwigs and important people, while I wouldn't even know how to act properly in that kind of company. Yeah, there's lots of reasons why they might have wanted to put an end to our plans. So when her old man took me aside and said we needed to have a private talk, my heart froze...  
  
I was sure he was going to tell me to end our relationship... In a way, it would have been much, much easier if he had. But, instead, he told me that so long as his little girl was happy, he didn't mind who she ended up with- but only on the condition that they take on the dark family secret. Every year since she was born he's performed this sacred task without her knowledge, and he said we would only receive his blessing if I agreed to take over this solemn duty.  
  
Ehh... The hat looks cute on me, but the beard... there's no way that'd fool her, so we agreed I didn't have to wear it. And so, tonight, our first Christmas Eve together, Santa Nico takes flight for the first time~★  
  
With every ounce of steely resolve I can muster, I push myself free of the bed's warm clutches and emerge into the freezing, endless black. The soft fluff of the carpet silences my footfalls as I stand. It's too dark to see, but the carpet is bright pink- a small personal victory~ She hated it, obviously, but that just made me want it more ♪. It's... kinda too bright, honestly, and once it was put down I sorta hated it too. But I can't ever let her know that now~!  
  
I reach over to grab my phone from the nightstand, and by its pale white light, I navigate the room. Just to make sure I'm safe, I let the light shine on me for a second. … … …No response. She must be fast asleep. Considering how excited she was earlier, I'm not surprised she's sleeping well. Ah~ I wish I was too~  
  
Hiding presents under the bed is so obvious that she didn't even bother to look. Just as planned ♪  As quietly as I can, I tug the bag full of gifts from 'Santa' out of its hiding place. This is definitely the right stuff- her Papa showed me the letter she wrote to Santa the day before he 'sent' it. Okay, here I go!  
  
It's cold, but I'm sweaty with nerves as I pile the presents into the stocking at the foot of her side of the bed. There's more presents than will fit... what a spoiled princess she is. Thinking on my feet, I arrange the others in a nice little pile around the stocking, and shove the now-empty bag back under the bed.  
  
It might seem like my job is done, but no... presents are only the beginning. Every year, Santa has a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, and every year, the plate and glass are both empty in the morning. Well, it's a tough job, but it can't be helped~  
  
She's left the cookies and milk on her nightstand... right by her sleeping head. This is going to be a delicate procedure. Needless to say, if she were to wake up and find me eating Santa's cookies... she wouldn't forgive me in a thousand lifetimes. I creep up to the nightstand, keeping the light of my phone away from her, only taking a quick glance to make sure she's still sleeping soundly. Man... even when she's asleep, she's cute. It's not fair~ she could at least snore or something.  
  
Chocolate chip cookies~★ my favourite. Santa's a good guy. I dip the cookie in the milk to make it softer, so my crunching doesn't ruin everything, and I shove the cookie whole into my mouth.  
  
W-wait...  
What's this-!  
Rather than chocolate chips, these are-  
Raisins!?!?  
  
Emergency! Emergency! This is a crisis! I can't bring myself to swallow this one, and there's another two cookies to get through afterwards! Panic sets in, and I have to act quick-  
  
The window!!!  
  
Scooping up the remaining cookies, I dive to the window of our room. Thank goodness it's already so cold in here, or she'd definitely notice the arctic blast as I throw the window open and gob out the horrible raisin-cookie mess to the floor below. Eurgh... I'm glad no one had to see that. I drop the two whole cookies out too, and with the evidence disposed of I take a second to calm down. My heart is hammering away and I'm shivering with cold, but Maki sleeps on, without a single care. To see how happy she is in the morning... I'm sure it'll all be worth it, right?  
  
I creep back to my side of the bed. I want to punch the air in triumph, but as my still-warm bed welcomes me back in, I remember how tired I am. And the next thing I know...  
  
“Wake up, already!”  
  
A pillow smacks the side of my head. I guess I'm awake, now...  
  
She's already leapt out of bed and grabbed her stocking. Dragging the whole thing with her back to the bed, I see what remains of my neatly arranged pile... no longer neat, definitely not arranged, and barely even a pile. The glee over her face though... jeez, that smile is beyond priceless. She's like a- well, she's like a kid at Christmas! Her goofy excitement as she shows me each of her gifts is almost too cute to handle. Of course, my job doesn't end once the gifts are given- I have to give my award-winning “oh wow!” “that's cool!” “wow, just like you asked for?” performance at each present, since I totally haven't seen them before. Yep, this Santa business isn't so bad, I think, as I stretch contentedly.  
  
“...Nico-chan.”  
  
My heart stops. She looks sad about something. What did I miss!? Did I get her the wrong presents!?  
  
“Why is your stocking empty?”  
  
Nooooooooo!!! I was so focused on getting everything right for her I missed the most crucial step! I have to make something up, quick-  
  
“Eh, I... guess... Santa didn't bring me anything this year, huh?”  
  
She narrows her eyes. D-did she buy it?  
  
“Hah!” She tips her head back with smug laughter... what manner of beast did I just unleash? “That's because you're mean to me all the time! Only _nice_ girls get presents.” She preens over her pile of gifts, like I couldn't already work out she was talking about herself. “Well, no more of that. Every time you're being mean to me, I'm going to remind you of this. Or you won't get any presents next year, either!”  
  
Guh... a whole year... of having to be nice to Maki? Santa has the hardest job in the world...


End file.
